<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>redder than roses by flowerheeseung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227674">redder than roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung'>flowerheeseung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lollipops &amp; motorcycles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of talking, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, i hated writing yeonjun like this yeonjun sweetie i am so sorry, jake/???, jaywon has returned, protective bestie jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And maybe promises don't last forever, but they will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lollipops &amp; motorcycles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>redder than roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>omg we've reached the ending of lollipops &amp; motorcycles!! i dont want to make this too long but a huge thank you to everyone who read this and even remotely liked it! i wasn't planning on making this a series but the support it got was so nice it made me want to continue writing :D i really don't think my writing is that good yet and can improve a lot but i appreciate all of the feedback &lt;333</p><p>now onto the last chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Baby? Sunghoon-ah?”</p><p>Heeseung heard the dial tone after he said the words, Sunghoon had hung up on him. He sighed, rubbing his temples as the loud music paired with the drinks he had already gave him a headache.</p><p>“Did you finally hang up? I can’t believe he’s been calling you all day, must be a pain in the ass am I right?” Yeonjun said from the other side of the couch they were seated on.</p><p>Heeseung glared at him, “Shut up hyung, now’s not the time for your bullshit.”</p><p>The younger stood up then, making his way to the front pushing through the crowd of sweaty people. He felt his arm being tugged back and he turned around to watch Yeonjun look at him. The older obviously had too much to drink, as he could hardly stay upright.</p><p>“Yah that’s no way to talk to your hyung Heeseungie? Are you really going to leave because your bitch boyfriend said so?”</p><p>Heeseung pulled his arm back, effectively knocking the red cup out of Yeonjun’s unstable hands. The younger was seething, and he felt like he was in high school all over again.</p><p>He’d never been able to control his anger quite as well without a certain raven haired around, which resulted in Yeonjun on the ground, clutching his jaw. Heeseung figured his knuckles would bruise tomorrow morning, but that didn’t matter at this point.</p><p>He crouched down next to Yeonjun, who was looking at him with glazed eyes, “Yah Lee Heeseung you brat-”</p><p>“Hyung if you <em> ever </em> talk about Sunghoon that way again, it’ll be more than just a punch to the jaw alright?” Heeseung said, scowling at his senior.</p><p>He didn’t wait for a reply, getting through the crowd was easier now as everyone parted as he walked past but he paid them no mind. He opened the large doors of the frat house and squinted at the brightness of the street lanterns.</p><p>He began walking as he took his phone back out of his pocket. He finally saw the countless missed calls from Sunghoon now that he was out of the gloomy lights of the party and cursed at himself.</p><p>“Lee Heeseung you fucking idiot.” He said to himself as he scrolled through his recent phone calls</p><p>He saw that he’d even left him a voicemail, which he shakingly clicked on. He brought the phone to his ear as his boyfriend’s distraught voice came out of the speakers.</p><p>
  <em> “H-Hyung I-I, where are you? I don’t know why you didn’t show up but I really messed up hyung. I really need you right now so if you could call me back or-or text me please I-” </em>
</p><p>The older blinked away tears as he listened to Sunghoon’s voice. The younger sounded so vulnerable, and Heeseung hated that he was partially to blame for that. He clutched his phone to his forehead as he began running.</p><p>He hadn’t brought his motorcycle since he came with Yeonjun, but that didn’t matter.</p><p>What matters was getting to Sunghoon as fast as possible.</p><p>-</p><p>The walk back home felt longer, but it also might be because Sunghoon didn’t have the energy to walk any faster. He felt drained after today, both emotionally and physically, and wanted nothing more than to lay in bed and sleep the day away.</p><p>“Hoon-ah?”</p><p>Sunghoon lifted his head, as he looked around to where his name came from. His eyes locked with the person he’d wanted to see the most right now. The latter was looking at him with concerned eyes, and Sunghoon didn’t blame him, he must’ve looked like a mess.</p><p>“Jakey.” Sunghoon couldn’t stop the tears from spilling again at the sight of his best friend, who quickly picked up his skateboard in favor of running over to Sunghoon instead</p><p>“Yah Hoon-ah what’s wrong?” Jake said as he tried to meet Sunghoon’s eyes.</p><p>The younger couldn’t talk as sobs racked through his body again, and he threw his arms around the shorter boy. Jake quickly steadied him by the younger’s shoulders.</p><p>“Come one Sunghoon-ah let’s go to your house yeah?” Jake said with a soft voice, gentle as ever.</p><p>Sunghoon nodded into Jake’s sweater as they began walking home, Jake’s arms firmly around the younger’s shoulders.</p><p>-</p><p>“I’m going to kill him.”</p><p>Jake stood up, making his way to the door as Sunghoon held him back. He tugged him back on the sofa and chuckled, eyes still puffy.</p><p>“Yeah right, <em> you’re </em>going to kill him.”</p><p>Jake scowled as he pulled his arm away to cross both of them over his chest, “Come on Sunghoon, look how upset you are, am I just supposed to let it slide? I’m your best friend you know, I hate seeing you like this.”</p><p>Jake ended his sentence with a pout and Sunghoon thought he looked more like a puppy than someone who could beat anyone up.</p><p>Talking with Jake always helped him calm down, and talking about the situation also gave Sunghoon some peace of mind.</p><p>“I’ll talk to him eventually Jakey, and you know..maybe-maybe he’s right?”</p><p>Jake looked at him bewildered, and was about to say something as the doorbell rang. The two looked at each other, and Sunghoon had an inkling who it might be.</p><p>“I’ll open it.” Jake said as he walked to the door resolutely.</p><p>He swung the door open at once and in front of him was no other than Lee Heeseung himself. The older was panting, hair side swept from the wind and face red from the cold.</p><p>“Ah uhm...Jake-ah….is-is Sunghoon here?” The older said, catching his breath.</p><p>“So now you care? A little late for that now don’t you think.” Jake said, gaze pointed.</p><p>Heeseung gulped, he felt a pang in his chest at the statement. “Please Jake I-I just want to talk to him.”</p><p>Jake crossed his arms again, “And why should I do that? I don’t know if you remember, but you promised me something half a year ago and maybe promises don’t mean shit to you, but they do to me; they do <em> to Sunghoon </em>.”</p><p>Heeseung couldn’t do anything but to listen to what the younger had to say, he deserved it anyway.</p><p>“So,” Jake continued. “When I found Sunghoon crying in the middle of the street tonight, it doesn’t seem like you kept that promise now did you?”</p><p>Heeseung swallowed as he took in Jake’s words. The younger was completely right, he hadn’t kept his promises, none of them.</p><p>His eyes trailed over to behind Jake, where Sunghoon was peeking around the corner. “Sunghoon-ah please! Can we talk baby?”</p><p>Sunghoon closed his eyes at the petname, the effect it had on him never left. He turned around the corner as he walked up to the front door.</p><p>“It’s alright Jakey, we’ll just talk okay?” Sunghoon said as his eyes flickered to his- to Heeseung.</p><p>Jake sighed, “Fine, I’ll be in the living room.”</p><p>Sunghoon snickered as the older walked away, before realizing that Heeseung was still in the door opening.</p><p>“Okay uhm...talk then I guess.” Sunghoon said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>Heeseung stammered, looking for the right words. “Sunghoon I-I’m so sorry angel, I really mean it. I-I hadn’t realized the debate was today and that was totally my fault since you told me so many times.”</p><p>Sunghoon bit his lip as he listened to the older speak.</p><p>“I-I guess I just got too caught up in the whole college thing….you know high school was never my thing and I-I thought maybe I-I could be different here but I guess some people still behave like they’re in high school.”</p><p>The older scoffed as he rubbed his hands over his face. Sunghoon’s eyes quickly darted over to Heeseung’s knuckles, and he wasted no time grabbing his hand and examining it.</p><p>“Did you hit someone again?” Sunghoon said, voice sounding exasperated.</p><p>Heeseung tried taking his hand back but Sunghoon pulled him inside, closing the front door as he tugged the older upstairs. He opened the bathroom door quickly as he pushed the older to lean against the counter.</p><p>Sunghoon grabbed the first aid kit out of the cabinet as he took out the disinfectant and cotton rounds.</p><p>“Give me your hand.” Sunghoon said, holding out his own.</p><p>Heeseung looked at him, even though the younger had his head tilted down. He hesitantly put his hand in Sunghoon’s own as the latter began rubbing the disinfectant on his knuckles.</p><p>Heeseung hissed at the feeling as he clutched the countertop. Once the feeling began to dissipate he looked up. Sunghoon was still tending his wounds as carefully as ever.</p><p>“Sunghoon-ah.”</p><p>The raven haired stilled his movements as he looked up. Their eyes met and Heeseung had to stop himself from pulling the younger closer.</p><p>“Sunghoon-ah, why are you doing this?” Heeseung asked.</p><p>The younger gulped as he broke eye contact, he slowly put Heeseung’s hand down and the older already missed the warmth.</p><p>“You should be I don’t know Sunghoon, you should hit me and curse me out, I deserve that much.”</p><p>Sunghoon sighed as he picked Heeseung’s wounded hand up again, wrapping a bandage around it. “No you don’t.”</p><p>It was almost a whisper, and if there was any more sound in Sunghoon’s bathroom he would’ve missed it. “What..what do you mean I don’t?”</p><p>Sunghoon closed the first aid kit and tucked it back in the cabinet before turning back around. “I-I think we were both at fault here hyung.”</p><p>Heeseung’s eyes were wide as he listened to Sunghoon speak.</p><p>“Yeah it was kind of a shitty move not to show up tonight but I can’t expect you to drop everything for me if I ask, that’s not….that’s not a healthy relationship I think.”</p><p>Sunghoon fiddled with his sleeves.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have reacted like that and you should’ve communicated with me hyung, so I think we’re both at fault here.”</p><p>Sunghoon looked up as he finished talking, and Heeseung was just staring at him, not saying anything. The younger felt shy under his gaze after all he’d said.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye Sunghoon saw that the older had extended his hand, his not bruised one, and was looking at Sunghoon hopefully.</p><p>The younger hesitated before putting his hand in Heeseung’s and the older tugged him into his chest immediately. Sunghoon yelped as he stared at himself in the mirror, Heeseung’s hands coming to rest around his back.</p><p>“I’m sorry baby, after I heard your voicemail I felt like my heart was going to break into a thousand pieces and I realized I never want to hear you sound like that again, and-and then I saw your text and I was so scared to lose you Sunghoon you have no idea.”</p><p>The older held him tighter as he spoke, “And I swear Sunghoon if you’ll let me I’ll do better okay? Way better, I’ll-I’ll communicate more.”</p><p>Sunghoon pulled away as he took in Heeseung’s tear stained face. The younger was shocked to say the least, he’d never seen the older cry before, not even as he sent his best friend off for a year.</p><p>Sunghoon wiped away the tears quickly, brushing over Heeseung’s cheeks. “Don’t cry hyung, it hurts to see you like this as well hm?”</p><p>“Sunghoon-ah you know I love you right? I love you so much I feel like I’m going insane without you.”</p><p>The younger chuckled, “I thought you didn’t want to be joined at the hip everyday?”</p><p>Heeseung panicked as the words from earlier came back to him, “Baby I didn’t mean that you know I love being next to you-”</p><p>Sunghoon shushed him, “Yeah, I know hyung. But maybe you were right? It’s good to have our own things you know, we shouldn’t be so dependent on each other.”</p><p>Heeseung’s doe eyes widened comically, “Does that...does that still mean you want to break up?”</p><p>“No hyung, not break up, just giving each other some space once in a while. You just started college and senior year is already proving to be stressful.”</p><p>Heeseung slowly nodded, “Yeah I-I guess you’re right.”</p><p>Silence came over the bathroom as the pair were both in deep thought.</p><p>“You know I love you too right hyung?”</p><p>Heeseung snapped his head up to look at the younger, the latter smiling softly at him.</p><p>The older couldn’t help but smile at the pretty sight in front of him as well, as he planted a quick kiss on Sunghoon’s lips.</p><p>“Of course I do, buttercup.”</p><p>-</p><p>The auditorium was bustling with people again, all taking pictures and talking loudly. Jake pulled him out of the crowd to a quieter area, but Sunghoon couldn’t help but look around.</p><p>‘<em>I swear to god if he’s late again.’ </em></p><p>“Stop frowning Hoon-ah, isn’t this supposed to be a happy day?” Jake said as he nudged Sunghoon.</p><p>“Yeah you’re right Jakey, let’s take a picture hm?” Sunghoon said, taking his phone out and posing to take a selfie with the older.</p><p>“Sunghoon-hyung! Jake-hyung!”</p><p>Sunghoon looked up as Jungwon came bouncing towards them. The younger looked adorable as ever, wearing a beret on top of his nicely parted hair.</p><p>“Jungwonnie, glad you made it!” Sunghoon said.</p><p>“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it! Congratulations on graduating hyungs.” Jungwon ended his sentence with a dimpled smile as Jake cooed at the younger’s cuteness.</p><p>“Jungwon-ah, did you hear anything from-”</p><p>Sunghoon couldn’t finish his sentence as the auditorium doors slammed open. Everyone’s eyes were drawn to the door, and Sunghoon had to stop his jaw from dropping any lower, and Jungwon seemed to be in the same state.</p><p>Heeseung and Jay were standing in the door opening, both of them sporting their signature leather jackets they always used to wear, but that wasn’t what made Sunghoon, and Jungwon’s, jaw drop to the floor.</p><p>The pair had both dyed their hair black, and if Sunghoon thought red was a good color on his boyfriend, he was sure to change his mind after this.</p><p>The college students looked around, and Sunghoon could see Heeseung’s eyes brightening as he locked eyes with the older. The pair strided over as Jungwon jumped into Jay’s arms, crying about how much he’d missed him.</p><p>Heeseung came to a halt in front of Sunghoon, and the latter just now noticed the bouquet of roses in his hands.</p><p>“When did you dye your hair hyung?” Sunghoon said, still in awe as he inspected it closer.</p><p>Heeseung grinned, “You like it? Jay and I dyed it last night as a surprise, we’re matching now babe.”</p><p>Sunghoon flushed as he cleared his throat, “Yeah you look good or whatever.” He mumbled.</p><p>“What was that angel?”</p><p>“Are those for me hyung?” Sunghoon quickly changed the subject as Heeseung laughed, handing him the bouquet.</p><p>“Yeah they’re for you, congratulations on graduating Sunghoon-ah.” </p><p>Sunghoon looked up from smelling the roses, and he felt his face becoming the same shade as the bouquet from the look Heeseung was giving him. He looked at him with a fond smile, eyes crinkling.</p><p>Sunghoons stood on his tippy toes to kiss his boyfriend for the flowers, but Heeseung had other ideas as he grabbed Sunghoon’s neck and deepened the kiss. Sunghoon squeaked into the kiss, but slowly let his eyes flutter shut as he reciprocated.</p><p>“Oh my god get a room you two.”</p><p>Jay’s voice was loud throughout the auditorium, and if people weren’t staring already, they certainly were now.</p><p>Sunghoon coughed as he detached himself from Heeseung, the older still having his hand on the small of Sunghoon’s back.</p><p>Sunghoon looked around for Jake, the older having vanished from his spot next to him. He found him a few rows across from them, talking to someone Sunghoon hadn’t seen before. The boy was taller than Jake, which wasn’t hard, and had wavy black hair that fell over his forehead.</p><p>Sunghoon met Jake’s gaze as he turned around, shooting him a confused look. The older sheepishly looked around, mouthing a ‘later’ to Sunghoon. The latter gave him a pointed look but decided to let it slide for now as he turned around to Heeseung.</p><p>He still had the roses in his hands as he thought he should put them in water soon. “These are pretty hyung, did you just buy them?” Sunghoon asked.</p><p>As he didn’t get a response right away he looked up, and found Heeseung still staring at him. “Yah, what are you looking at hyung?”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>Sunghoon spluttered at Heeseung’s blunt answer as he pushed the roses in front of his face. He felt the older’s hand around his wrist as he lowered the bouquet, only to come face to face with Sunghoon’s own face which was the same color.</p><p>Heeseung smiled again as he stroked Sunghoon’s cheek, not breaking eye contact.</p><p>“The roses are pretty angel, but I’d rather look at you instead.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:')<br/>yes i am manifesting black haired heejay with this<br/>and who do you think jake's mystery boy is hehe i didn't give many clues but you should be able to figure it out from the groups i used hehe</p><p>again thank you so much for reading and supporting and please let me know what you thought of the final chapter!<br/>much love</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>